


Раковина

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Несмис боится в одиночку покорять сцену





	Раковина

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Первый сольный лайв Шокичи UNDERDOGG прошел в 2019 году, а дебютный сингл BACK TO THE FUTURE был выпущен в 2014 году  
> 2\. Несмис уже несколько лет занимается фотографией, у него своя колонка в журнале GEKKAN EXILE, который ежемесячно издает агентство LDH  
> 3\. Секонды — разговорное название группы EXILE THE SECOND  
> 4\. В 2019 году Несмис играл в японской версии бродвейского мюзикла Питер Пэн две роли: капитана Крюка и отца Вэнди  
> 5\. Шо-чан — маскот Шокичи  
> 6\. Первый и единственный сольный сингл Несмис выпустил в 2006 году  
> 7\. VBA — конкурс EXILE VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION, прошедшем в 2006 году, целью которого было выбрать второго вокалиста группы EXILE. Несмис дошел до финала и проиграл Такахиро, Шокичи сошел с дистанции в полуфинале  
> 8\. Ацу-сан — первый вокалист группы EXILE  
> 9\. Хиро-сан — директор агентства LDH  
> 10\. Тецуя-сан — перформер групп EXILE и EXILE THE SECOND, именно он привел Шокичи в LDH, когда начала формироваться группа 二代目 J Soul Brothers  
> 11\. Кенчи-сан — перформер группы EXILE, лидер и перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND  
> 12\. Кей-сан — перформер групп EXILE и EXILE THE SECOND

— Нес-сан, — Шокичи настраивал гитару, и по комнате для репетиций растекались встревоженные переливы. — А почему ты не хочешь сольник?

Несмис оторвал взгляд от нот, вот-вот готовых пуститься в пляс, и передернул плечами.

— Одному на сцене... странно и неуютно. Когда я знаю, что вы все вместе рядом или ты за спиной, ещё ладно, но так, чтобы весь лайв одному... Бррр.

— Почему сразу лайв? Это смело! Я вот к лайву спустя пять лет с сольного дебюта пришел. Сольник — прежде всего желание поделиться своими историями и рождающимися образами, показать, как ты видишь мир и людей в нем. Понимаешь?

— Но я это делаю с помощью фото. Зачем еще песнями? У меня нет особого таланта к сочинительству, а то, что бренчу для себя, кошек или просто в нашей группе, не для лишних ушей, слишком личное.

— Нес-сан такой Нес-сан.

— Какой? — Несмис напрягся, хотя ожидать чего-то плохого и дурного от Шокичи было более, чем глупо.

— Домосед! Не любишь всего этого — куда-то ходить, промоутиться, встречаться и разговаривать с незнакомцами... Когда за нами Рампы хвостом ходили, ты поначалу тоже зыркал недовольно, ершился. Нарушители в зоне комфорта! — так и кричал твой вид. А для сольника придется выковыривать себя из раковины. Я прав?

— Никогда об этом не думал.

Несмис врал — и Шокичи наверняка это чувствовал. Он всегда отлично чувствовал Несмиса и подстраивался, перехватывал, вплетался в любые песни и настроение идеально. И не только Несмиса, но ревновать казалось глупо. Шокичи слишком любил музыку и носился энерджайзером с миллионом мыслей и идей. Проще было пустить его в вольное плавание, чем пытаться сковать и ограничить. Вот кого совершенно не парил выход за границы привычного...

— Нес-сан, я не в обиду, честное слово! Я сам, хотя и не могу без новых впечатлений, по-особенному отношусь к дому и семье. В родных стенах и с родными людьми чувствую себя... защищенным. И как никогда уверенным, что всё получится. Потому что меня любят и поддерживают от всего сердца. После такого всегда тяжело бросаться на дорогу жизни, — Шокичи рассмеялся и потер нос. — Но... если бы не эти броски, я бы не встретил всех вас и столько замечательных людей вокруг. На своем лайве я говорил, что вот, я здесь совсем один, простите-извините, никого больше нет, и всё-таки — я не был один. Музыканты, бэкдансеры, светооператоры, камерамены, стафф... А самое главное — со мной был дух Секондов, ваши добрые пожелания и убежденность, что я справлюсь, не оплошаю, сделаю всё как хочу. И думаю, действительно смог.

— У тебя обалденный лайв-тур вышел, Шокичи, не прикидывайся тут скромняжкой, — Несмис замахал нотными листами, с головой выдав себя. Из-за мюзикла он попал всего на один лайв Шокичи, но тем не менее нашел способ следить за всеми остальными через участливый стафф.

— И флажок с браслетиком купил? И Шо-чана?

— Мне и тебя одного выше крыши.

Шокичи буквально весь светился.

— Нес-сан сама любезность! И всё-таки, не хочешь попробовать дебютировать сольно?

— Я уже дебютировал.

— Точно!.. Еще до VBA, да?

— Да, в далеком две тысяча пятом. И понял, что это не моё. Какой толк крутиться перед камерой, когда нет тех, с кем можешь разделить радость творчества?..

Несмис и в VBA участвовал не с желанием победы — ну какой бы у них с Ацу-саном вышел дуэт? — а для того, чтобы перестать быть одному. И в итоге через год его желание осуществилось. Благодаря энтузиазму Хиро-сана и прозорливости Тецуи, пригласившего Шокичи в их экспериментальный косбэнд. И хотя через многое предстояло пройти, это оказалось намного проще, чем маяться в ожидании и тоске. А с обретенной семьей — хоть на край света в тайфун.

— Ты очень любишь нас, да, Нес-сан? Но и мы тебя любим так же сильно. Поэтому... ничего не бойся, слышишь? Не бойся пробовать новое, искать, ошибаться... Как иначе найдешь что-то интересное? То, что тебе по душе? Вот в мюзикле тебе же понравилось играть? А ведь это совсем другая сфера творчества! Разительно отличающаяся от той, к которой ты привык. Но что же — сколько новых эмоций и впечатлений! И это здорово, Нес-сан! Продолжай. Я обязательно приду посмотреть. Мне без-з-зумно интересно.

— Ну ты и болтушка, Шокичи. А скоро придут наши многоуважаемые Кенчи-сан и Тецуя-сан и сразу поймут, что мы еще не настроились и не распелись.

— И Тецуя-сан прочитает нам лекцию!

— Ты выглядишь слишком воодушевленным для без-пяти-минут-отчитанного.

— Так Кенчи-сан скажет Кей-сану с Тецуей-саном петь вместо нас, и я предложу им индивидуальные занятия по вокалу и на инструментах, если захотят. Возможно, пару раз они даже посетят мой дом для этой цели! — Шокичи елозил по стулу, и гитара подпрыгивала у него на коленях, изредка возмущенно бренча.

— Мечтать не вредно, Шокичи.

— Разумеется, не вредно. Ведь здесь у каждого есть возможность их осуществить. Главное, понимать — для чего тебе это и сколько усилий ты готов на это направить... — Шокичи стал задумчиво перебирать струны, наверняка вспомнив визит к Хиро-сану. Тот на любой каприз задавал каверзные вопросы и требовал четкого плана осуществления задуманного — так было с маленькой рубрикой фото Несмиса в «Геккан Экзайл», что говорить про сольник... и тем более про сольный лайв-тур. А ведь Шокичи знал, чего хотел. Кажущийся ранимым и наивным, светлый и добрый, непробиваемый и стальной в своих решениях Шокичи.

— Отвечая на твой вопрос: сольник я пока не хочу. А вот над карьерой театрала подумаю. Перевоплощаться — это весело. И куча такого же забавного народа кругом. Дурдом хлеще, чем у нас. Но наш лучше, конечно.

— Хорошо. Я рад, — Шокичи улыбнулся мягко и как он один умел беззлобно-таинственно, будто что-то задумал. — Стань лучшим Капитаном Крюком в Японии, нет, мире!

— Застрять в одной и той же роли? Ну не-е-ет.

— Она же у тебя двойная.

— И что с того-то?

— Видишь-видишь, Нес-сан! — Шокичи заводил руками настолько активно, что Несмис даже покосился, всё ли в порядке у него с одеждой? Всё было в норме. А Шокичи угомонился вдруг и пришпилил: — Твоя раковина трескается.

Несмис нахмурился. Пощупал себя. Глянул в зеркало. Ну такое себе зрелище.

И хотя Несмис ничего не видел и не чувствовал сверхординарного и необычного — так же билось сердце и кололась щетина, тикали часы, шуршали ноты, — Шокичи, как обычно замешанный на глубоком интуитиве и искренности, ни капли не врал.


End file.
